GMTV Cartoons
GMTV Cartoons was the flagship children's strand of GMTV (known as CITV at weekends). It began on 5 February 1995. The strand aired on Saturdays and Sundays from 3.30pm. The original slot featured games, competitions and studio guests combined with the American and British imported cartoons. GMTV programmes Toonattik Toonatik was the flagship children's strand of GMTV (known as CITV at weekends). It began on 5 February 2005 and was presented by Jamie Rickers and Anna Williamson. The strand aired on Saturdays and Sundays from 7.25am until GMTV's closedown at 9.25am. The original slot featured games, competitions and studio guests combined with the American imported cartoons. However on 6 March 2010 it was reported that Toonattik and Action Stations! presenters Jamie and Anna would be made redundant, as part of ITV plc's buyout of Disney's 25% share in GMTV. So on Sunday 9 May 2010, Jamie and Anna departed and from the following weekend, the slot re-launched with out-of-vision presentation. From that point Toonattik also featured British cartoons. As of 12 March 2006, GMTV simulcasted Toonattik on the CITV channel during their allocated broadcast time, allowing younger Sky Digital, Virgin Media and Freeview viewers to access the show through the children's section of the EPG for the first time. Also, for the first time on the EPG it gave details for the programmes broadcast in the Toonattik time slot. Action Stations! Action Stations! was the flagship children's strand of the British breakfast television station, GMTV2 (branded as part of CITV). The slot aired between 06.00am to 08.40am on the CITV channel. It began broadcasting on 13 March 2006 and it was simulcast on both the CITV channel and ITV2, however it moved to ITV4 on 17 March 2008 meaning that ITV2 could broadcast 24 hours a day. From June 7, 2010, ITV4 ceased simulcasting, meaning that from early June 2010, GMTV2 could only been seen on the CITV channel, again allowing ITV4 to broadcast 24 hours a day. Originally, Action Stations featured the voices of Toonattik presenters Jamie Rickers and Anna Williamson in the form of robots with pre-recorded links in between cartoons and was later voiced by Mike Rance as a space ship captain. Between September 2009 and May 2010, the slot had the presenters provide in-vision presenters presenting links from the Action Station's 'space base'. Action Stations Sponsored By Cars The Movie 2006 And Action Stations Sponsored By Scalextric All The Action Right On Track 2007 Action Stations featured characters Commander Action (David Kangas), Boogaloo (Serial #80064100) (Simon Fielding), Gribulous Bertnarg Pimplewicks or Bert for short (Mike Rance) and Princess Akira the ship's mechanic (Anna Singleton). These characters travelled the galaxy transmitting cartoons 'free to air' to the children of earth whilst trying to keep them from the clutches of the evil Dr Poopanski (James Hunt) who wanted to keep the cartoons for himself. Diggit Diggit was one of GMTV's weekend children's programmes, which began in 1998 and replaced Saturday Disney. It also replaced Disney Club on Sunday mornings. It was broadcast on ITV. It aired from 7:10am to 9:25am on Saturdays and 8:00am to 9:25am on Sundays with Nickeldeon, Cartoon Network and Disney Cartoons. Diggit sponsored By Smarties That Is Smart And Diggit Sponsored By Mini Smarties That Is Smart Nestle Smarties Sponsorship And Nestle Mini Smarties 1999/2001 And McDonalds Happy Meal Sponsors Of Diggit GMTV McDonalds Happy Meal Sponsorship 2002 Saturday Disney Saturday Disney was GMTV's first children's programmes, broadcast from January 1993 to March 1996 on Saturday mornings. Initially presented by Stuart Miles and Pippa Ford-Jones, with other presenters including Tara Lynne O'Neill, was a mixture of Disney cartoons old and new, celebrity guests, games and features. The set featured a wonky house, an 'outside' area (which was in fact still the studio), a jail cell, and an area known as 'The splatter dome'. The entire set was deliberately cartoon-like in appearance. After around 5 months into the series, Pippa was suddenly dropped from the show. The reasons surrounding her departure are not clear. At first Stuart told the audience that "Pippa isn't here this week" and introduced Carmen Ejogo as a stand-in. Pippa never returned and was soon removed from the opening title sequence. However, some pre-recorded location items featuring Pippa were shown over the weeks after her departure. Carmen remained as the female presenter on a permanent basis, and after the departure of Stuart, become the sole presenter until the show's later demise. Disney cartoons were the main staple, of which the show was built around. GMTV came under criticism for extending the shows running time in early 1993. After just 3 months in April 1993, GMTV replaced Teen Win Lose Or Draw which ran from 8.50 - 9.25am with a newly imported cartoon Darkwing Duck which ran under the Saturday Disney strand. It was said that GMTV were putting ratings and advertising revenues before educational values. In May 1995 the series was reduced to finish at 08.50 to allow Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to be shown. Nicktoons on GMTV Nicktoons on GMTV one of GMTV's weekend children's programmes, which began in 1997 with Nickelodeon Cartoons. aired from 9:00am to 11:00am on Saturdays and from 9:00am and 10:30am Sundays. Rise and Shine Rise and Shine was GMTV's very first Saturday morning children’s series starting on 2 January 1993. The series was aimed more at younger kids and was broadcast between 4-8, Paul Zerdin and Kate Weston hosted this pre-school kids show on GMTV. FOX Kids is Cool one of GMTV's weekend and weekdays children's programmes, which began in 1995. with Cool Kids Shows Current programming Rise and Shine *''Bananas in Pyjamas (Series 5 1999 & Series 6 2001)'' *''Barney & Friends'' (1994-2002) *''Beany and Cecil'' *''Bimble's Bucket'' *''Care Bears'' (DIC episodes) *Cave Kids With Pebbles And Bamm Bamm (1996) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (Series 1) *Colby's Clubhouse (1997-2007) *Dream Street Original Version (Series 1 1999) A Dream Street Production 1999 *Faireez *''The Family Ness'' *''Fiddley Foodle Bird'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Fun Song Factory GMTV 1998'' *Jellikins *''Jim Henson's Fraggle Rock Animated Series'' *''Hello Kitty and Friends'' *''Jamie and the Magic Torch'' *''Johnson and Friends'' *''MacDonald's Farm'' *''Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' *''Madeline'' *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' *''Paddington Bear'' *''Penny Crayon'' *''Potsworth and Company'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *The Reppies (1997-2000) *''Rocky and the Dodos'' *''Roobarb and Custard'' *''Rosie and Jim With Neil Brewer'' *''Rubbish, King of the Jumble'' *''Rupert the Bear'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' (1995-2007) *Tom And Jerry Kids *''Twinkle, the Dream Being'' *''The Wombles 1997'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' Saturday Disney/Diggit On Saturday And Sunday/Diggin It Saturday *''101 Dalmatians'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Aladdin'' *''Bonkers'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' *''Walt Disney's Classic Cartoons'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Dave The Barbarian'' *''DuckTales'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Kim Possible'' *''The Legend Of Tarzan'' *''Lilo And Stitch The Series'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Marsupilami'' *''Mummies Alive'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Recess'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Spiderman The Animated Series'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''The Weekenders'' *''The Wuzzles'' Nicktoons on GMTV *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''CatDog'' *''Doug'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Ren & Stimpy'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rugrats'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (Season 1) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' FOX Kids is Cool *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (part of Nicktoons) *''The Angry Beavers'' (part of Nicktoons) *''Animaniacs'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (part of The Fox Cubhouse) *''Batman'' *''Bertha'' (part of The Fox Cubhouse) *''Bobby's World'' *''Bonkers'' (part of The Disney Afternoon) *''Brum'' (part of the The Fox Cubhouse) *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' (part of The Fox Cubhouse) *''Care Bears'' (DiC episodes only) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (Series 1, part of Charlie Brown and Friends) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (Part of The Disney Afternoon/Disney's Wonderful World) *''Count Duckula'' (part of Danger Mouse) *''DangerMouse'' *''Darkwing Duck'' (part of The Disney Afternoon) *''Disney's Wonderful World'' *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (Part of The Disney Afternoon/Disney's Wonderful World) *''Dog City'' *''DuckTales'' (Part of The Disney Afternoon/Disney's Wonderful World) *''Eek! the Cat'' *''The Ferals'' *''Goof Troop'' (part of The Disney Afternoon) *''Hey Arnold!'' (part of Nicktoons) *''I Dream of Jeannie'' *''Jim Henson's Animal Show'' (Part of The Fox Cubhouse) *''Johnson and Friends'' (Part of The Fox Cubhouse) *''Life with Louie'' *''The Littles'' *''Little Audrey and Friends'' *''Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (Part of The Fox Cubhouse) *''Masked Rider'' *''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' (part of The Fox Cubhouse) *''Nicktoons'' *''Oh, Mr. Toad'' (part of The Wind in the Willows) *''Peanuts Cartoon Shorts'' (part of Charlie Brown and Friends) *''Power Rangers'' *''The Plucky Duck Show'' (Part of Tiny Toon Adventures) *''Ren & Stimpy'' (Part of Nicktoons) *''Rosie and Jim'' (Part of The Fox Cubhouse) *''Rugrats'' (Part of Nicktoons) *''Rupert the Bear'' *''Shnookums and Meat'' (Part of The Disney Afternoon) *''Spider-Man'' *''Spiderwoman'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''TaleSpin'' (part of The Disney Afternoon) *''Taz-Mania'' *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' *''The Tick'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tots TV'' (Part of The Fox Cubhouse) *''The Wind in the Willows'' *''X-Men''